The present invention relates to a method and system for reclaiming the constituent components from dry cell batteries.
The vast majority of commonly-used batteries are sealed cell alkaline batteries. Upon expiration of their useful life, these batteries are simply discarded, eventually finding their way into already-overburdened landfill disposal sites.
A known method for reclaiming the constituent components of alkaline batteries involves mechanically removing the outer casing from the battery cell, followed by chemical processing to separate the remaining constituent solid components of the battery cell. The major constituent solid components of the battery cells variously comprise compounds of carbon, zinc, potassium, and manganese.
There are several problems with using chemical separation processes for such purpose. Firstly, chemical processing is expensive, in context of the relatively lower value of the solid constituents of the battery. Secondly, additional chemical effluent waste streams are created in applying the chemical separation processes, with attendant environmental concerns inherent thereto.